Forum:How do we know
So not to be pessimistic but how do we know if Sony and Microsoft didn't reject the DLC. SD can't (or won't) give us updates I don't think we're getting anything out of Sony or Microsoft. To me it seems an awful long time for them to just sit on this.--General Darkstar 04:59, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Wouldn't we have heard about it if that were true? Seijana 07:05, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : :If this were the case, which is entirely probable, i think SD would be more than keen to wash their names of any blame for the DLC not being released and almost certainly give us an update that shifts the blame towards sony/microsoft and states why its not been released. No company wants to get a bad rep as a result of another companies misgivings. ~SteelyIBosh : :Like SteelylBosh, I'd like to think that, if Agents had been rejected, that SD would have said something about it. There's a lot of hate flying on both the Brink official page and the Splash Damage page on Facebook over this issue of the Agents release. Its sad that its taking so long for it to hit consoles though. I mean without the DLC, I don't see a whole lot of a point to playing Brink. I hope this gets resolved soon, I really love this game. 17:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, SD would have told us if something had happened to it. The fact that Sony and Microsoft haven't released AoC yet means that something's up. It's one thing if SD hadn't finished it yet. It's another when they have and both haven't distributed it. ::I still like the idea of gathering a following to mail both companies on a certain date, asking what's happened to our DLC. You'd think both companies would share the same "give the gamers what they want for their support" mentality, but what's happened to even that? AssassinLegend 04:24, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I think at this point, towards the end of a near 2 month wait, contacting them would be the best idea, maybe to intiate a press update for us doting fans. Do you think just one person should contact them or a few of us group together or..? ~SteelyIBosh :::I think we have a better chance of getting a response if there's a few people asking. Five or more people contacting Sony and Microsoft would probably garner at least an update, though if we get nothing we may have to try asking people from other fansites or something. AssassinLegend 17:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Well, according to an article I just read on Destructoid, its finally going to be coming out this Saturday (July 30th). Good to finally have an official release date. 20:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Really? If that's the case, then alright, but it doesn't help if Sony and Microsoft decide to delay it further. AssassinLegend 20:51, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Yeah, I hope its true. I mean when it comes to gaming news I consider Destructoid to be a pretty reliable source, but I do think that a weekend launch date is a little weird, since DLC usually comes out on Tuesdays, not Saturdays. I don't see why they'd just post something like that, but there hasn't been anything on the matter from SD, so its all very much up in the air. 01:09, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Of course, the instant I say a solid release date, something happens to prove me wrong. Agents of Change, according to the Brink Facebook page, is going to be released on August 3. Sorry for the confusion. BeardedBassist 16:00, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::